Montana
by Didou27
Summary: Grissom et Sara doivent partir dans le Montana poour une enquete mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu


Il était 22h quand l'équipe de nuit prit son service, Grissom les avaient appelé car il devait partir dans le Montana afin de

_GSR_

_Il était 22h quand l'équipe de nuit prit son service, Grissom les avaient appelé car il devait partir dans le Montana afin de résoudre un meurtre qui requérait ses connaissances en entomologie. Il avait décidé que le premier à répondre à son appel serait celui ou celle qui partirait avec lui._

_Il était installé derrière son bureau quand il entendit frapper à la porte, levant les yeux, il vit Sara dans l'embrasure._

_G : Vous venez avec moi._

_S : Quoi ?_

_G : Je dois partir dans le Montana pour une enquête et comme vous êtes la première à avoir répondu à mon appel, vous venez avec moi._

_S : Ah… D'accord, on part quand ?_

_G : Dès que vous serez prête._

_Sara disparu dans les couloirs du labo laissant son patron seul, il attendait les autres pour leur annoncer son escapade avec la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps, Sara était rentrée chez elle pour préparer ses affaires. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir été choisi, heureusement qu'elle n'était pas loin du labo quand elle avait reçut le message de Grissom, depuis le temps qu'elle voulait partir sur une de ses missions spéciales, c'était enfin arrivé._

_Une heure plus tard, son sac à la main, elle rejoignit Grissom devant l'entrée du labo._

_G : Prête ?_

_S : Oui, je vous suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde._

_Voyant le regard perplexe de son patron, elle se demanda si le moment était bien choisit pour une telle déclaration. Voyant que l'homme en face d'elle n'ajoutait rien, elle se dirigea vers la voiture de Grissom, ce dernier la suivant avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres._

_Les deux premières heures du trajet se passèrent dans une atmosphère tendue, en effet cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'ils faisaient en sorte de ne pas se retrouver seuls ensemble. Ils avaient bien sûr travaillé sur quelques enquêtes ensembles, mais ils n'étaient jamais tout seuls, il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec eux, un technicien ou un de leur collègue. Sans compter que la déclaration de Sara planait encore entre eux. Sur les coups de 1h du matin, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour manger un morceau dans un petit restaurant le long de l'autoroute._

_La salle était quasiment vide quand ils entrèrent, ils choisirent une table d'angle assez éloignée des deux seuls autres clients, des routiers. Une jeune serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Grissom se contenta d'un café, mais Sara, qui n'avait pas pu finir son repas, commanda des œufs, du bacon et des pancakes le tout accompagné de café._

_Quand la serveuse repartit, elle remarqua le regard étonné que lui lançait son patron._

_S : Quoi !?_

_G : Non, rien, je m'étonne simplement que vous puissiez garder la ligne en suivant un régime tel que celui là._

_S : C'est exceptionnel aujourd'hui, un coup de téléphone de mon patron m'a empêché de finir mon repas._

_G : Désolé…_

_S : Non, ce n'est pas grave, au contraire, j'ai enfin la chance de vous accompagner sur une de vos enquêtes « en extérieur »._

_G : C'était si important que ça pour vous ? Vous savez, il n'y a rien de bien palpitant, au contraire, en général c'est d'un ennui mortel comparé aux cas que l'on traite à Las Vegas._

_S : Mais au moins je change un peu d'air._

_Sur ces mots, la serveuse leur apporta leur commande et ils se turent pour manger. Enfin, Sara mangeait et Grissom buvait son café en regardant son employée. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une personne aussi mince qu'elle pouvait ingurgiter autant de nourriture._

_Le repas terminé, ils reprirent la route, au bout de quelques kilomètres, la pluie commença à tomber. Dans la voiture la tension était retombée, le silence qui régnait à présent était d'une autre nature qu'avant le repas, plus détendu._

_Au fil des heures, la pluie se transforma en neige qui tombait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus épaisse. _

_G : Je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir continuer encore longtemps comme ça, je n'y vois presque plus rien. Regardez dans la boite à gants il doit y avoir une carte de la région._

_Sara se mit à chercher et sortit une vieille carte du Montana._

_S : Ca y est, je l'ai._

_G : Regardez si il y a une ville à proximité._

_Sara déplia la carte et repéra l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, cherchant aux alentours, elle ne vit aucune indication signalant la moindre ville, ni même un village. _

_S : Il n'y a rien, nous sommes au milieu de nulle part. Attendez, c'était quoi ça ?_

_Alors qu'ils avançaient laborieusement sur une route complètement enneigée, elle avait aperçut le reflet des phares de la voiture sur ce qui semblait être une vitre. Elle fit arrêter la voiture et alors que Grissom se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, elle se retourna et ouvrit sa mallette métallique posée sur le siège arrière et en sortit une lampe de poche._

_Se tournant alors vers Grissom, elle lui fit signe de l'attendre pendant qu'elle allait voir, il voulu protester, mais elle était déjà sortie._

_Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures, il la vit revenir vers la voiture. Alors qu'elle se réinstallait sur le siège passager, il l'interrogea._

_G : Alors, c'était quoi ?_

_S : J'ai trouvé un vieux chalet abandonné juste à côté de la route, je pense qu'on devrait laisser la voiture et aller s'abriter de la tempête dans la maison._

_G : Vous êtes sûre ? Rester dans la voiture me semble plus sûr._

_S : Non, si on reste là, on va mourir de froid._

_G : Et le chauffage alors ? _

_S : Quand nous n'aurons plus d'essence, le chauffage ne marchera plus et nous ne pourrons pas repartir quand la tempête sera finie._

_Se rangeant aux arguments de la jeune femme, Grissom accepta de passer la nuit dans le chalet en espérant que la neige aurait cessé de tomber le lendemain matin._

_Tous deux sortirent de la voiture, emportant matériel et bagages et, guidés par Sara, ils arrivèrent devant leur refuge. D'un coup d'épaule, Grissom ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans le salon. Celui-ci comprenait une vaste cheminé, ainsi qu'une bonne réserve de bois et un vieux canapé. Une vieille table trônait également dans un coin de la pièce._

_Refermant derrière eux, ils constatèrent l'état plus que délabré de la maison, mais à quoi bon s'en faire puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires sur la table et, alors que Sara faisait le tour du reste de la maison, Grissom entreprit d'allumer un feu dans la cheminé en espérant que le conduit ne serait pas trop encombré pour permettre à la fumée de s'échapper._

_S : Il y a une chambre et une cuisine, c'est tout._

_G : Pas de nourriture ?_

_S : Si, j'ai trouver un stock de boites de conserves, mais je ne pense pas qu'elles soient encore bonnes._

_G : On devra s'en contenter tant que le blizzard durera._

_Il était toujours agenouillé devant l'âtre, il soufflait sur de petites brindilles qui, bientôt enflammèrent les bûches qu'il avait placé dessus. Le feu avait prit. _

_S : Un vrai boy scout._

_Il ne lui répondit pas, mais se tourna et esquissa une petite courbette en affichant un grand sourire._

_G : Bon, voyons ces conserves._

_Il se dirigea vers la cuisine suivit de la jeune femme. Il entreprit de séparer celles qui étaient encore bonnes et celles qui étaient périmées. Cela fait, ils retournèrent dans le salon auprès du feu. Comme ils travaillaient depuis des années de nuit, ils avaient prit l'habitude de dormir la journée donc, ils n'avaient pas encore songé au couchage bien qu'il fût 4h du matin._

_Ils s'installèrent sur les pierres de l'âtre et commencèrent à discuter. La discussion portait surtout sur l'enquête qu'ils devaient résoudre et pour laquelle ils avaient quitté Las Vegas. En effet, Grissom expliqua à Sara pourquoi il avait été réquisitionné. Le cadavre qui avait été trouvé était à un stade de décomposition déjà bien avancé et le seul moyen de connaître la date de sa mort était de se référer au niveau de développement des larves de mouches et autres insectes présents sur le corps. Quand l'entomologiste eut fini de répondre aux questions de sa jeune collègue, le jour commençait à poindre à l'horizon, mais la neige continuait de tomber, ils allaient devoir dormir dans le chalet._

_La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, ils décidèrent donc d'aller se coucher._

_G : Je vous laisse le lit, je prendrais le canapé._

_S : Non, ce canapé est complètement défoncé, regardez il y a même des ressors qui sortent._

_G : Ce n'est pas grave, allez dormir je vais m'arranger avec ce canapé._

_S : Ecoutez, le lit est assez grand pour deux et je pense que nous sommes assez mûr pour dormir ensemble sans aucune ambiguïté._

_G : Je ne préfère pas, vous êtes mon employée, je suis votre patron, je prendrais le canapé._

_S : Comme vous voulez, mais je maintiens mon offre, si vous le voulez, vous pouvez me rejoindre._

_Le laissant méditer sur ces paroles, la jeune femme récupéra ses affaires sur la table et disparu dans la chambre. De son côté, Grissom entreprit de rendre son canapé le plus confortable possible à l'aide des vêtements qu'il avait emporté._

_Dans la chambre, Sara s'était changée et glissée dans les draps froids du lit en pensant à Grissom obliger de dormir sur ce vieux canapé, elle comprenait qu'il n'ait pas voulu dormir avec elle, depuis quelques temps déjà, leur relation était de plus en plus ambiguë. Tombant de sommeil, elle s'endormi sur cette pensée._

_Dans le salon, Grissom s'était installé le plus confortablement possible essayant d'oublier les ressors qui lui rentraient dans les côtes. Peut être que Sara avait raison après tout, ils étaient assez intelligent et matures pour dormir ensemble sans que rien ne se passe. Mais en même temps, il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir si il s'installait à ses côtés._

_Il tenta de s'endormir, mais le sommeil de fuyait, ces ressors l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil. Finalement, au bout d'une heure à se contorsionner pour trouver une position confortable, il se décida à rejoindre la jeune femme dans le lit._

_Quand il pénétra dans la chambre, il vit qu'elle lui avait laissé de la place, il se glissa tout en douceur à ses côtés, espérant qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas. Dans son sommeil, Sara senti la chaleur que dégageait le corps du nouveau venu et, instinctivement se rapprocha de lui. Ne sachant pas comment la repousser sans la réveiller, Grissom la laissa se lover contre lui, accueillant la chaleur qu'elle dégageait avec bonheur. Il s'endormit avec la jeune femme dans ses bras._

_Quand ils se réveillèrent, il était 4h de l'après midi, le couple était toujours étroitement enlacé savourant la douce chaleur que leur corps dégageaient. Quand Sara ouvrit les yeux, elle croisa le regard de son patron et lui sourit._

_S : Vous avez changé d'avis finalement ? _

_G : Oui, ce canapé est une vrai torture, on devrait le ramener à Brass pour ses interrogatoires. Et puis… J'avais froid._

_S : Moi aussi, mais là, je suis bien au chaud._

_G : Allons voir si la neige a cessé de tomber._

_Ils se levèrent à contre cœur, pour chacun d'eux cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés avec quelqu'un à leur côtés. Même s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, ils savaient qu'ils avaient franchit le cap de la simple collaboration professionnelle et même du simple rapport amical qu'ils maintenaient entre eux depuis des années._

_Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, ils virent que le feu s'était éteint pendant qu'ils dormaient, le froid régnait dans la pièce, leur faisant regretter la douce chaleur qu'ils venaient de quitter. D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers la fenêtre et virent que dehors, la neige continuait de tomber, la tempête avait même redoublé de violence pendant la journée._

_G : Je crois qu'il va encore falloir passer quelques jours ici._

_S : En effet, mais il y a au moins un point positif._

_G : Vous voyez quelque chose de positif dans tout ça ?_

_S : On a à manger et une bonne réserve de bois pour la cheminé._

_G : Oui, peut être mais j'aurais quand même préféré être dans une chambre d'hôtel, bien au chaud ou mieux encore à Vegas, au moins là bas, il ne neige jamais, j'ai horreur de la neige._

_Sara le regarda un large sourire sur les lèvres, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son patron était aussi fataliste, elle l'avait toujours cru voyant le verre à moitié plein, mais visiblement c'était le contraire._

_S : Si vous voulez mon avis, vu qu'on va rester un bon moment coincé ici, on devrait s'organiser._

_G : Que proposez vous ?_

_S : Je pense qu'on devrait mettre le lit dans le salon, près de la cheminée comme ça on n'aura pas froid._

_G : On n'aura pas la place._

_Elle le regarda étonnée, avait il perdu complètement tout sens pratique ?_

_S : Si on enlève le canapé et qu'on le remplace par le lit, on aura la place de le mettre._

_G : Vous avez raison, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, j'ai l'impression que je n'arrive plus à réfléchir depuis qu'on est ici. La neige sûrement._

_Sara le regardait, il avait l'air complètement désemparé, lui qui d'habitude était si brillant, si sûr de lui. Obéissant à une soudaine impulsion, elle s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras. Leur relation avait vraiment changé, quelques jours plus tôt, elle ne se serait jamais risquée à un tel geste, mais elle sentait que c'était le bon moment._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent et, sans échanger un mot, chacun partit de son côté. Sara disparu dans la cuisine pendant que Grissom alimentait le feu. Aucun d'eux n'avait envi de parler de ce qui venait de se passer, ils ne voulaient même pas y penser. C'était arrivé, c'est tout. Un autre pas de franchi dans leur relation._

_Alors que la jeune femme ressortait de la cuisine, elle vit que son patron avait commencé à déplacer les meubles, la place était libre pour installer le lit._

_S : J'ai préparé à manger._

_Elle tenait en effet deux assiettes dans les mains, elle en tendit une à l'homme en face d'elle, ils s'installèrent autour de la table et mangèrent en silence._

_S : En fouillant dans la cuisine, j'ai trouvé ce que devait servir de baignoire aux occupants du chalet. Je pense qu'en faisant chauffer de l'eau dans la cheminée, on pourra prendre un bain._

_G : Très bien._

_Voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien, Sara lui proposa de déplacer le lit dans le salon. La tâche s'avéra plus compliquée que prévu, en effet le lit était trop grand pour passer par la porte et, beaucoup plus lourd qu'il n'y paraissait. Cependant, après maintes contorsions, ils arrivèrent à faire passer le meuble dans la pièce principale. Malgré le froid, ils étaient en nage. Ils décidèrent de tester leur nouvelle baignoire en prenant un bain._

_Galanterie oblige, Grissom commença à remplir des casseroles de neige et la fit fondre dans la cheminée. Une fois la baignoire pleine, il se retourna vers Sara._

_G : Allez y en premier._

_S : Non, vous avez rempli la baignoire allez y, je la re-remplirais après._

_G : Non, j'insiste, allez y. C'est un ordre._

_Elle se retourna vers lui, lui adressant un grand sourire et, alors qu'il partait dans la chambre pour lui laisser son intimité, elle commença à se déshabiller et se plongea avec délectation dans l'eau chaude._

_Grissom de son côté, s'était enfermé dans la chambre laissant sa jeune employée seule. Pourtant, son esprit de cessait de revenir vers elle. Quand il entendit qu'elle rentrait dans le bain, il ne pu s'empêcher de l'imaginer, sa peau nue recouverte d'une fine pellicule d'eau._

_Dans le salon, Sara s'était complètement détendue, au contact d l'eau, tous ses muscles s'étaient relâchés. Elle s'était même endormie. _

_Au bout d'un quart d'heure à imaginer la jeune femme dans son bain, il avait envi de la voir, de la toucher, de la sentir contre lui. Ne tenant plus, il ouvrit sans bruit la porte et s'approcha silencieusement de le jeune femme allongée dans son bain, il la regarda tendrement, elle était parfaite, exactement comme il l'avait imaginé._

_Lentement, il se pencha vers elle. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Sous l'effet d'une impulsion, Grissom combla la distance qui les séparait et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Sara._

_D'abord surprise, la jeune femme répondit vigoureusement au baiser de son patron._

_Quand ils se séparèrent, ils plongèrent leur regard dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et, ne voyant rien qui puisse les retenir, Grissom plongea ses mains dans la bain et prit Sara dans ses bras, la laissant exposée au froid mordant de la pièce, la peau de la jeune femme se couvrit instantanément de frissons. Ils échangèrent un long baiser langoureux alors que Grissom la déposait dans le lit, puis lui-même se dévêtit et alla la rejoindre sous les draps. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, satisfaits d'avoir pu assouvir leur passion. La jeune femme se lova dans les bras de son amant, il leur fallait du temps pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Cela faisaient tellement longtemps qu'ils essayaient de maintenir le plus de distance possible entre eux et il avait suffit d'une tempête de neige pour réduire tous leurs efforts à néant, mais était ce une mauvaise chose ? Seul le temps le dirait. Aucun d'eux ne savaient comment réagir à cette nouvelle situation et d'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de vouloir y penser pour l'instant._

_La nuit commençait à tomber quand le sommeil vint les prendre, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, ils ne voulaient pas briser le moment de bonheur qu'ils venaient de vivre. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ils passèrent la nuit à dormir. Grissom se réveilla avec le jour, il se sentait bien, entier, regardant autour de lui, il vit que Sara et lui étaient étroitement enlacés, il la regardait dormir, mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle se réveilla à son tour. En ouvrant les yeux, elle rencontra le regard de Grissom et ce qu'elle y lut la laissa perplexe. Elle savait qu'il était déjà entrain de penser à ce qui allait se passer plus tard, comment ils allaient arriver à gérer cette nouvelle relation et comment allaient réagir les autres, surtout Ecklie, il était seul à avoir le pouvoir de les séparer et le connaissant, tous deux savaient qu'il ne s'en priverait pas, tout ce qui pouvait embêter le merveilleux, le parfait Grissom était pour lui une joie. Mais ils savaient aussi que leur équipe les couvrirait, ils en étaient persuadés. _

_S : Ne t'inquiètes pas._

_Grissom ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de sourire devant l'assurance de la jeune femme, elle était persuadée qu'ensemble ils pouvaient surmonter toutes les épreuves. Lui, ne savait pas encore comment réagir, il fallait qu'ils mettent les choses au point, il fallait qu'il parlent de ce qui s'était passé et qu'ils voient où cette histoire pouvait les mener. _

_G : Il ne neige plus._

_Sara se retourna vers la fenêtre et vit qu'en effet il ne neigeait plus, cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient pouvoir quitter leur refuge. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'homme allongé près d'elle, elle sut qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle, qu'allaient ils faire ?_

_G : Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle._

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais, à contre cœur, elle sortit du lit et commença à rassembler ses habits, puis, une fois habillée, elle alla chercher à manger dans la cuisine. Quand elle revint, elle vit que Grissom s'était lui aussi habillé et qu'il avait regarni le feu. Il l'attendait. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et commencèrent à manger. Une fois le repas terminé, l'atmosphère devint tendue, ils savaient que le moment de parler était venu._

_G : Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?_

_S : Je ne sais pas. Mais ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et reprendre ma vie sans toi._

_G : Moi non plus._

_Elle était soulagée, elle avait eut peur qu'il veuille faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela lui était déjà arrivé, elle avait réussi à l'accepter, mais cette fois, elle n'aurait pas pu._

_Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre pour se rassurer, juste l'assurance que l'autre ne voulait pas effacer ce qu'ils avaient partagé, cela leur suffisait._

_Sans échanger un mot de plus, ils entreprirent de ranger leurs affaires, ils devaient partir, une enquête les attendait, ils n'avaient pas le temps de prendre du repos et de savourer leur nouvelle promiscuité._

_Une heure plus tard, ils avaient repris la route, échangeant des regards complices, ils savaient que plus jamais ils ne se réveilleraient seuls dans un grand lit froid, plus jamais ils ne passeraient des soirées seul devant un stupide talk show. Leur vie venait radicalement de changer et naturellement ils avaient un peu peur, mais il leur suffisait de regarder l'autre pour avoir la certitude que leur solitude était finie. Ils allaient enfin être heureux._

8


End file.
